A known brush cutter drives a cutting blade by a rotating driving force of a power section (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
A brush cutter disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes: a power section provided with an engine; a gear case provided with a cutting blade; and an outer pipe provided with a transmitting shaft therein, where the power section and the gear case are connected to each other by the outer pipe and an engine power is transmitted through the transmitting shaft to the cutting blade to rotate the cutting blade. A cover that receives the outer pipe is provided anteriorly to the power section of the brush cutter, in which an engagement piece for fixing the inserted outer pipe is provided in a projecting manner at the front end (the side of the cutting blade) of the cover, and vibration isolator is provided between the hack side (the engine side) of the cover and the inserted outer pipe.
[Patent Document 1] JP-UM-A-60-185424 (see pages 3-6 and FIGS. 1 and 2)